A Case of Jealousy
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: It was during those occasions that Kuroko firmly believed that a Midorima-monster was perched upon Akashi's shoulder, fuelling his unnecessary jealousy fits.


_**Kato: In line with AkaKuro Week 2014**__, requested by __**silentxangel.**__This was overdue, I am sorry. Q w Q_

_**Plot condition: **__An oblivious Kuroko is hit on by a hot KnB bishie, outside the GoM bad boys. Akashi gets all territorial and due to being blinded by the green headed monster, misinterprets the situation and does something to hurt poor Kuroko's feelings. In the end though, all is explained and a repentant Akashi makes it up to his poor uke._

_**Kato: **__When I was reading of this plot request, I immediately thought of Akashi doing the sliding bow. Then Midorima would be that green headed monster perched on Akashi's shoulder. x'D Ah, I feel so messed up, I'm sorry. I have not had much of a sleep since I have been typing away on my phone all week._

_**Concept of the Story: **__It was during those occasions that Kuroko firmly believed that a Midorima monster was perched upon Akashi's shoulder, fuelling his unnecessary jealousy fits._

_**Disclaimer: **__Kuroko no Basket solely belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

_If the story is not appealing to the respective reader, feel free to press the back button. Thank you for the consideration of reading this!_

* * *

Whenever Kuroko would find his lover in a fit of barely concealed jealousy over the most trivial of matters, only one thought would always cross his mind as he with an intense gaze look upon his lover's shoulders.

_The Midorima__-monster__ is murmuring nonsense from his shoulder again__._

Kuroko could never deny the fact that he often perceived the bespectacled teen to be a bad influence to Akashi... on some certain extent. Perhaps that perception was derived more from the fact that he and the shooting guard found it difficult to get along most of the time simply because the male belittled him and he countered otherwise in a polite manner. He personally believed that the teen hold on to a grudge against him and had done his utmost best in concealing it from him for years. To support that reasoning, he simply took the logic that the title of a green-headed monster, as what he depicted was invoking his lover to react as such, befitted Midorima perfectly.

In the occasions that he would find his lover in his jealousy fit, he always made certain to clap his hands sharply on the space above his shoulders. In said occasions, Akashi never failed to give him a bewildered look whilst silently demanding for an explanation at the odd gesture. And always, he would give the same constructed answer.

_"I was just making sure that the Midorima monster was not perched in your shoulders."_

The one time that that response slipped out of his lips in the presence of Midorima, he had gotten a really nasty glare from the bespectacled teen before the _Midorima monster_ became a trending hit on the whole campus. Needless to say, he was despised even more by the shooting guard ever since then and he made absolutely sure that he was in a fifteen meter distance away from the male whenever Oha Asa stated dangerous lucky items for Cancer or simply when Midorima would be in possession of a ball.

Back to the original predicament, it was not as if he completely disliked the idea of a jealous Akashi Seijuuro. In some odd sense, it was an implication of how much the male truly valued him in return. His problem solely lies on the matters he had to be jealous of. Take for example, the respective members of the Generation of Miracles _minus _Midorima.

Akashi never approved of the close bonds Kuroko established between Aomine, Kise, and Momoi. In fact, he despised of it ever the more when he found out that the trio opted to staying in Tokyo for high school along with the petite bluenette. Midorima was not a problem to Akashi. Heaven knows that Midorima never held any form of affection for the bluenette ever since their meeting, so his presence was unceremoniously casted aside. His disapproval towards their former manager was lesser by comparison as with her reasoning of staying at Tokyo: to watch over her problematic childhood friend. But, that did not mean that he was fine when the woman would get clingy to his lover whilst proclaiming that she was Kuroko's girlfriend. As if.

On the side of Aomine, Akashi would always point out how close - to the point of suffocation - the tanned male could get whilst in the presence of the bluenette. That of course was just dismissed by Kuroko who personally believed that that proximity was appropriate for best of friends, by which Akashi would give a usual response that never failed to make him gag internally.

_"I do not think that it is 'friendly' when a person cuts-out your head from a certain picture, only to stick it onto the faces of gravure idols in obscene positions."_

Needless to say, Kuroko mentally took a note to _never _step into the tanned male's humble abode whenever they were alone for fear of confirming Akashi's words. However, knowing the accuracy of the redhead's information, he was aware that that was _disturbingly _true.

On the side of Kise, Akashi would point out how clingy - to the point of hugging Kuroko's legs - the blond model could get, even publicly whilst in the presence of the bluenette. That of course was just dismissed by Kuroko who personally believed that Kise was actually born a dog like his Alaskan Malamute, Nigou, by which Akashi would give a usual response that never failed to make him shudder internally.

_"I do not think that a dog would ever be capable to post dozens of pictures of you on the wall in various questionable places."_

Needless to say, Kuroko mentally took a note to _never_ go into Kise's house. It was kept as simple as that.

Akashi's jealousy even encompassed the childish tall giant. It was just absurd when the center player was by far... well, farther away from him for Akashi to even bother to get jealous of. Besides, Murasakibara had long been dutiful and loyal whenever it came to Akashi, but the redhead simply had to have a reason for his directed jealousy.

On the side of Murasakibara, Akashi would point out how his lover would simply allow the giant to feed him sweets without much innuendoes. That of course was just dismissed by Kuroko with the reasoning that Murasakibara and he were simply good friends and that with the childish state of mind of Murasakibara, there was nothing much to dwell upon for Akashi to be jealous of. To contradict that thought, Akashi would respond with how it was not normal for anyone to comment on wanting to taste someone just to know how sweet they could be. That argument was won by Kuroko who simply reasoned how it was also not normal for anyone to state on wanting to crush others.

Thus, to conclude that, Murasakibara was safe, Aomine and Kise were closeted homosexual perverts, and Midorima is Midorima. It was too troublesome in Kuroko's point of view to establish a standing for the bespectacled teen.

The bluenette understood the root of his lover's jealousy, and that was the fact that they were apart from each other with him being in Tokyo and Akashi being in Kyoto. It was an unfavorable arrangement for them both but there was nothing that could be possibly done. However, in Kuroko's perspective, Akashi had no rights to be jealous of those that surround him. After all, Kuroko _never _did complain of Mibuchi's or Hayama's closeness to him or Mayuzumi's existence in his team that once glaringly mocked his abilities. The unnecessary jealousy often gave him the suggestion that their relationship had more flaws than what he had anticipated. The distrust that should have been inexistent existed. That distrust often led to quarrel between them.

On the rare occasions that they indeed quarrel, it would always be the bluenette who would cave in. Akashi was a prideful teen, there was no denying of that concrete fact. A chaste kiss on the cheek, a firm lingering hug, and a solemn murmur of _I'm sorry _were all it took for Akashi to be able to compose himself. Kuroko knew that there was absolutely no reason for him to apologize, but he despised arguing with his lover. He would always pave way, and Akashi knew he would. That setting, to him, was... disappointing.

Then came the case of Ogiwara Shigehiro.

* * *

Akashi had a personal list of people he would wish not to come across again in his lifetime, and one of the people in that list would have to be Ogiwara Shigehiro. The mere thought of chancing upon the male was utterly dreadful as he had once been a subject of an argument once between Kuroko and he. Least to say, that argument had to be one of the worst ones as the bluenette refused to speak to him to the point that Kuroko's displeasure led to him quitting the team. Akashi was well aware of the value of Ogiwara Shigehiro in the life of his lover. The ravenette was his first mentor in basketball, his first real companion, his childhood friend, and perhaps, a figure he considered close to a brother. That was, of course, on the side of Kuroko. But on the side of Ogiwara, it just had to be different, and Akashi knew of that the instant they met.

To Ogiwara, Kuroko was not just his student, or a real companion. Not even just a childhood friend, or perhaps, a figure he considered close to a brother. Kuroko Tetsuya was someone extremely precious to him. The manner by which his eyes bore onto the bluenette, it held such a soft expression that frankly resembled that of Akashi's whenever he were to look at the bluenette. Ogiwara Shigehiro loved Kuroko Tetsuya even back then, exceeding past the point of admiration and close to an innocent infatuation. The common ground that they had, their love for the sport of basketball, was the sole thing that was keeping them close together, and it was when Akashi shattered the ravenette was he then able to pry them apart… which ultimately led to Kuroko hating him at some point even before they clicked together as a couple.

He was not jealous of their close bonds as far as he was concerned. He would _never _admit he was jealous of anything that involved his lover. Kuroko was his, after all, and Ogiwara was just a person from the past that hindered them from being together any sooner. He was just a figment from the past that Akashi could not shake off of his back because Kuroko himself could not do so. Often times when they were together on casual dates, Kuroko would unconsciously murmur to himself certain things such as _"Ogiwara-kun would have liked this…" _or _"Ogiwara-kun would have liked that…"_. Akashi was not a jealous man. He practiced himself not to stoop so low to that point and to put his wholehearted trust on the bluenette. He was just _that _possessive of Kuroko. It was as simple as that. That possessiveness even went as far as to including the bluenette's Alaskan Malamute, _Nigou_. Akashi disliked dogs, but not as much as _Nigou_ whom his mind process as a threat on a greater level compared to Kise. _Nigou _just as much as the others vied for its owner's attention as everyone else.

Back to the original dilemma, when he heard from Kise that he came across Ogiwara Shigehiro during one of his shoots back at Tokyo, the level of displeasure that bubbled within Akashi was, least to say, unpleasantly overwhelming. As expected, sometime during that week, Kuroko called up to him, hesitantly bringing up the topic of meeting up with his childhood friend. Akashi was well aware of what might be crossing his lover's mind then. Kuroko expected him to say no. Kuroko expected for him to refuse and to ban him from seeing his friend. But Akashi knew as well back then that should he do something like that, the bluenette would argue and possibly come to hate him once again. So he let him be with only the firm request that he were to message him once in a while of their whereabouts and what they were supposed to do that. Needless to say, Kuroko readily agreed, knowing that granting Akashi's request was the sole thing he could do in return for the teen permitting him to go out with his childhood friend.

Akashi would have said no. In fact, he was ready to say no and to take that argument against the bluenette. But he would just rather not come to that point wherein the bluenette would hate him once again. When it came to his relationship with Kuroko, the sole person he consulted of the matter was their former manager, Momoi Satsuki, for the reason being that… she was considerably close to Kuroko compared to everyone else and the fact that she could not laugh at the fact that Akashi was seeking advice from her. Akashi could have possibly questioned Kagami or perhaps even Aomine, but he knew for a fact that the two idiots would no doubt laugh at his face. Akashi simply did not want to have a case of murder upon his hands at his current age. Taking advice from the bluenette, he went against his own interest and let him be. Such decision proving to be one of the worst ones he had made.

He could vaguely remember the date, but he was certain that it was a weekend. On a Saturday noon, to be exact. Akashi was not one for surprise visits, but he simply felt the need to see the bluenette. It had been months since they last were in each other's company, restricted by the distance between their schools and the toll of being high school students in general. Walking leisurely towards the direction of his lover's home, he really was not expecting much of that day. On his mind, there was only the thought of spending quality time with his lover and his family. It was as simple as that. Or so he thought it was.

He was passing one of the basketball courts there when he saw a flash of aquamarine from the corner of his eyes, and said eyes just instinctively shifted to the direction of said color. How fast did that Midorima-monster Kuroko was talking about began muttering nonsensical words into his ears was beyond his comprehension. What he saw back then was his lover, sitting cross-legged on the ground whilst watching that sole man he had come to despise play basketball on the court. It was clear from their looks that Kuroko was simply watching by the side as the male practiced his shots, but the clearly visible smile on his lips was something that just ignited that ugly emotion he practiced not to recognize. The mere fact that he was unaware of this… meetings, whatever they might be, only fuelled that spark of jealousy even further.

So when he came forward, approaching his lover who instantly looked up with a surprised and considerably happy expression upon his eyes, the smile that was about to spread from those lips dropped immediately at the icy cold gleam on the other's heterochromatic eyes. Cautiously, he stood up from his spot on the ground and took in the coldness in Akashi's eyes with genuine concern.

"Akashi-kun?"

At the sound of the other's name, Ogiwara simply stopped shooting to regard the redhead with a shocked yet guarded expression. Of course, the hatred just had to be mutual and both teens accepted that with chagrin.

"We're going," Akashi simply announced, grasping one of the bluenette's hands and pulling him along as Akashi made a move to leave the premises of the court.

To say that Ogiwara's act of blocking their way was foolish… was a complete understatement.

"Hey! Leave us alone, alright? We were just having fun," Ogiwara protested, dashing forward to block Akashi's way, a heated glare fixating itself on his eyes as he stared down at the redhead.

Akashi did not have any sliver of courtesy left in him upon seeing the two together. Or better yet, in general, he could never have a sliver of courtesy for the said ravenette. So when he menacingly glared back to those midnight black orbs with such intensity that could make any men cower, the words that escaped from his lips were not as guarded as they were supposed to be.

"Us? We?" Akashi snorted, ignoring the small tugs against his shirt as Kuroko tried to prevent them from arguing. "When it comes to Tetsuya and you, there is no _us _or _we_, lowlife human. Unless you are far too _incompetent _to know, Tetsuya is _mine_. I have every right to take him away, especially from someone who still so pathetically chase after a person who is already taken. Leave us alone, you say? You are the one who should be leaving now. You have no right to be in his presence—"

A sharp sickening slap against his right cheek cut off whatever he was supposed to say, stunning both him and the ravenette at the impact and the reverberating sound of it. Whatever words that were supposed to spill out from his lips had died completely as he took in the genuine, excruciating pain and shame on his lover's eyes. As he recalled the words he had used, there was no time for him to apologize or to take them back as they had already been said. The damage of his words had been done.

"Leave us alone, please, Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko mumbled underneath his breath, his eyes downcast so that the ravenette could not see his expression.

Despite Ogiwara's concern for the bluenette, he had no choice but to leave as that was what was requested of him. Sparing a nasty glance at the redhead's direction as he gathered his stuff, he left the premises with the redhead's words haunting his mind. Indeed, he did not know that Kuroko already was Akashi's. The mere thought of it before hurt, but the then confirmation of it now left him… numb.

Akashi and Kuroko did not speak for quite some time as the redhead gathered his thought, wondering what he could possibly say to appease the undesirable situation he got himself into. There was nothing he could do, but to be honest with himself. There was no point in denying what induced for his actions. He knew Kuroko would not speak as he desired not to say anything that would make their situation worse, and so he took the matter into his own hands.

Gently taking grasp of the bluenette's hands, he guided them up to one side of his shoulders before speaking up.

"Go ahead. Clap."

Kuroko raised his head slowly to meet apologetic mismatched hues. His aquamarine hues were already gleaming with hurt and confusion as they stared into his lover's eyes. Hesitantly doing what was asked of him, he clapped his hands together twice before moving them to the other side, repeating the same process. Understanding was making itself presence in the bluenette's eyes, but the genuine hurt was still there. Akashi expected that, of course. In a sense, he had disrespected the bluenette by his unspoken words of distrust.

"You are jealous," Kuroko mumbled, resting his head against the other's shoulders once he had dropped his hands to his sides.

"Yes, I am," Akashi confirmed, repressing a sigh as he wrapped his arms tightly around the bluenette in such a comforting gesture.

"You are always jealous," Kuroko repeated once again, wrapping his arms with respect to the other.

"Yes, I am," Akashi repressed the urge to roll his eyes at that statement, quite contradicting the _always _part. But to appease the male, he simply agreed.

"You had no right to be jealous though," the bluenette continued. "I have always been faithful to you, right from the start."

"I know you have," Akashi agreed, feeling ill of himself for the unnecessary pain he incurred to the bluenette.

Kuroko remained silent for a while, simply basking in the other's comfort that eventually subsided the hurt that bubbled in his heart. Shifting his head lightly to the side, he pressed a soft kiss onto the column of his lover's neck as an apologetic gesture for what he had done earlier.

"You really can't like Ogiwara-kun, can you?" Kuroko asked against the crook of his neck.

"He's still in love with you, if you cannot see that," Akashi answered. "He's still trying to win you over."

"I know," Kuroko confirmed. "But he is my friend, and you are the one I chose. We were not supposed to meet today, really. I just happened to see him playing and he invited me to watch for a short while."

"I should be repenting by now, shouldn't I?" Akashi heaved a sigh, a small sigh escaping his lips. "What would you have me do to compensate for my actions?"

Perhaps, Akashi should have settled with an offer of a kiss to patch things up, knowing that the bluenette possessed some sadistic tendencies as much as he did. But the thought failed to cross Akashi's mind as he comforted the bluenette. Least to say, his plan for spending the whole day with the bluenette had been different.

By the end of the day, he was dripping with both mixtures of water and drool as he was tasked to bathe the dog for punishment. But at least his lover was not angry at him. Well, not completely.

When Akashi was fast asleep atop of his bed with the clothes he lent for the male to borrow, Kuroko reached forward with both of his hands and clapped his hands sharply on both sides of the redhead's shoulders. Akashi might be at fault, but it was the green-headed monster's fault ever the more.

"Bad Midorima-kun," Kuroko mumbled before settling himself beside Akashi, joining him in the world of dreams.

* * *

_**Kato: **__I'm sorry, Midorima. x'D - the not so sorry expression._

_I can't imagine Kuroko running away or complaining or crying or anything. I imagine him being reasonable and letting Akashi explain himself. :3_


End file.
